buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike vs. Dracula, Part Two
"Spike vs. Dracula, Part Two" was the second issue of the Spike vs. Dracula comic book mini-series. Synopsis In October 1934, Darla reads a letter from Spike. Darla has chosen to remain in Germany while Spike and Drusilla visit America. In the letter, Spike says that they travelled to Los Angeles, where they ran into Dracula, now world-famous as a result of the movie based on him. In L.A., Spike takes Drusilla to a theatre showing a stage version of Dracula starring Béla Lugosi himself. Drusilla points out that they have met the real Dracula, but Spike argues that Lugosi is far more entertaining. Spike produces two third-row tickets; Drusilla asks if they were expensive, and Spike replies that they cost the original owner his life. In Poughkeepsie, a boy tells his school class about his trip to see Béla Lugosi in L.A. He had been excited to see the play, even though he didn't realize he'd meet real vampires that night. He insists to his skeptical teacher that the story is true, and continues to explain that he had been seated next to Drusilla. He had spoken with her until his mother told him to "leave the nice lady alone." Drusilla remarks to Spike that nobody had ever called her a "nice lady" before. Spike begins to respond, but is distracted when he sees that Dracula himself is sitting in the audience. Spike watches him closely as he sits, unmoving, throughout the production. After the show, Dracula goes to Lugosi's dressing room and attacks him. Spike intervenes as Dracula prepares to kill the "imposter," and Dracula transforms into a wolf and attacks him. They crash out the window and into the alley below while Lugosi escapes his dressing room, yelling for help. He comes across a bride of Dracula, who intends to drive a stake through Lugosi's heart. Before she can do so, Drusilla interferes, taking the stake and killing the vampire. In the alley, Dracula morphs into a giant bat and takes off, but Spike grabs hold of his leg. They fly onto the set of an aviation film, and land on the wings of an airborne biplane. Dracula's cape gets caught in the plane's propellor, and the plane crashes into the Hollywoodland Sign, destroying the final four letters, as Spike kills the pilot and uses his parachute to escape safely. At the theatre, Drusilla is preparing to turn Lugosi into a vampire when the boy from the third row attacks her with a cross and chases her away. Later, he is being forced by his schoolteacher to write lines on the blackboard promising never to tell monster stories again. The boy, Edward Wood Jr., pledges to one day make monster movies as he leaves, taking his teacher's angora sweater with him. Continuity The story is set in 1934. Appearances Individuals *Spike *Dracula *Darla *Drusilla *Bela Lugosi *Ed Wood Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire Events Locations * Germany * Los Angeles * Poughkeepsie, New York Weapons and Objects * Stake Death Count * Two humans, killed by Spike. * One Vampire, killed by Drusilla. Behind the Scenes Collections *''Spike vs. Dracula'' *''Spike Omnibus'' *''Spike: 100-Page Spectacular'' Pop Culture References * This story shows Bela Lugosi (1882-1956), playing his part as "Dracula" and a young Edward Wood (1924-1978) in school, dreaming about doing monster movies with Bela Lugosi, that it actually happened in movies such as Bride of a Monster ''(1954). * In the comic, Ed Wood stole his teacher's angora sweater. Ed Wood did use an angora sweater in his film "''Glen or Glenda" (1953). Quotes Cover Art Acvr3.jpg Acvr4.jpg Acvr5.jpg nl:Spike vs. Dracula, Deel Twee Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing